Seven minutes in heaven
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye, Diana, Cassie and Melissa get drunk and play seven minutes in heaven. Fayana. Slight Calissa.


"So..." Cassie stated awkwardly as she distractedly watched her thumb running along the edge of the bottle she was holding "This is fun."

Faye shot her an irritated look "Who wants to do some more magic?" her question was met with silence and she rolled her eyes "You guys are so dull."

"We've been doing magic all night." Diana pointed out reasonably "We should at least try to do something normal people do at sleepovers. Besides, I feel drunk and doing magic isn't safe when you're intoxicated."

"If you were drunk you would be talking less." Faye disagreed "And you've only had three bottles of that alcopop shit ." she motioned towards the bottle of smirnoff ice held loosely in Diana's hand "It's not enough to get a twelve year old drunk."

"I agree with Diana." Cassie spoke up.

"Of course you agree with Diana...you're like weird besties or something now." Faye said with a hint of jealousy which thankfully went unnoticed "Melissa you agree with me, don't you?"

"I guess?" Melissa shrugged unsurely. She didn't agree of course but she didn't want to side with Cassie and Diana against Faye. As her best friend, it wouldn't be fair.

Faye sighed, unsatisfied by the lackluster answer "Whatever."

"What do normal girls of our age do at sleepovers anyway?" Melissa asked, hoping to distract Faye from her bad mood.

"Fuck knows." Faye muttered.

"Language Faye." Diana warned, earning herself a 'wtf' look from the girl in question "What? You shouldn't swear so much."

Faye scoffed and downed the remainder of her drink. She coughed slightly at the burn as the triple vodka made it's way down her throat but quickly set about making another one "Hey Diana, do you want one of these? It might loosen you up."

Diana hesitated for a moment before shrugging. If they weren't doing magic, what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure...but just one."

"Blake?"

"Cassie." Cassie corrected automatically "'Blake makes me sound like a guy."

"Blake is a girls name." Faye argued, pouring the third shot of vodka into a glass "Blake Lively, anyone?" she grabbed the bottle of coca-cola next to her and proceeded to top the glass up with it.

"That's not the point."

"Whatever." Faye rolled her eyes and handed Diana her drink "Do you want one Cassie?"

"Yes. Thank you, Faye."

Faye smirked at the answer. Clearly the alcohol had already loosened Cassie up if she was making teasing retorts like that. She quickly poured three shot glasses of vodka into a glass before topping it up with coca cola. She gave the mixture a quick stir before sliding it across the table to Cassie "Melissa?"

Melissa shook her head in response "I think I'll stick to the softer drinks."

"Suit yourself." Faye shrugged carelessly and proceeded to pour herself a drink.

Diana took a wary sip from the glass in her hand and made a face at the acrid taste that filled her mouth. She forced herself not to spit it out and quickly swallowed it "This is disgusting."

Faye chuckled at the sight of Diana's disgusted expression "You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it." Diana retorted "It's too strong."

"Here." Faye reached over and took the glass from Diana before proceeding to drink half of it in one go. When she stopped she shuddered slightly but quickly filled it back up with cola and offered it to Diana "There."

"Thank you." Diana smiled gratefully as she accepted the much weaker drink.

"So what should we do?" Faye asked, leaning back on the couch and propping her feet up on the table. She noticed Diana was about to protest and quickly held up a hand to stop her "My house, my table, my rules."

Diana frowned but fell silent.

"We could just talk." Melissa offered.

"About magic?" Faye asked hopefully.

"No." Diana stated firmly "I'm sick of talking about magic."

"Well then what?"

"Boys?" Melissa offered with a shrug.

"No." Faye shook her head, eliciting a rather loud laugh from Cassie. She turned in time to see the blonde clamp a hand over her own mouth "What?"

"Nothing." Cassie shook her head without removing her hand.

Faye cast Cassie a suspicious look before turning back to Diana who just so happened to be sitting directly across from her.

"Truth or dare?" Diana proposed.

"No." Fake shook her head firmly "Hey, have you guys seen the craft? We could do the stiff as a feather, light as a..."

"Lame." Melissa interrupted with a frown. She earned herself a glare from Faye and hurried to change the subject "Twister?"

"Seriously?"

"We could play seven minutes in heaven." Cassie randomly suggested.

"Isn't that for thirteen year olds or something?" Diana asked.

Cassie shrugged.

"There are four of us." Melissa pointed out, gesturing around at the members of the group "And we're all girls."

"So?" Cassie responded obliviously.

Faye laughed at the careless response "So when you're drunk your sapphic tendencies come out...I like it."

"Of course you do." Cassie smirked.

"So are we...wait, what does that mean?"

"Nothing." Cassie answered innocently "I don't know."

"She's drunk." Melissa added quickly when Faye merely narrowed her eyes at the statement.

Faye shook her head before turning back to the table "Seven minutes in heaven it is then..." she sat forward and held out her hand to Diana.

Diana looked mildly confused but willingly slipped her hand into Faye's.

Faye grinned at the response "I want the bottle, not your hand." nevertheless she gave the hand within her own a light squeeze.

"Oh...Sorry." Diana felt her cheeks flame at the misunderstanding and she quickly pulled her hand away from Faye's. She grabbed the empty bottle from next to her and trying as best she could to avoid eye contact she handed it to Faye who was still smirking slightly.

"Don't worry about it...I don't blame you for wanting to hold my hand."

Diana looked up only to be met with a playful wink from Faye and she allowed herself to relax slightly.

"Who wants to start?" Faye asked, placing the bottle in the center of the table.

"I'll start!" Cassie exclaimed enthusiastically. She finished her drink off and placed it on the floor before leaning forward to clumsily spin the bottle. The girls watched it spin with baited breath before it came to a stop pointing directly at Melissa.

Melissa stared at the bottle for a moment before shrugging and hauling herself to her feet. Cassie shakily followed her a moment later and they both looked to Faye.

"The closet." Faye offered as way of explanation as she too stood up "Come on, I'll show you where it is."with that said she proceeded to lead Cassie and Melissa from the room to the small closet in the hallway. She opened the door and gestured for them to get in.

"The light doesn't work." Melissa complained as she tried to turn the light on in the cramped space.

Faye rolled her eyes as Cassie stepped into the closet "What do you need a light for?" without waiting for an answer, she closed the door and called out to Diana "Diana, what time is it?"

"10:42!"

"Okay." Faye called back, mentally working out that Cassie and Melissa's time would be up at 10:49. She lingered outside of the closet for a couple of long moments, listening to the whispers and giggling going on inside "Hey, I don't hear kissing!" silence fell in the closet for a second or two before the giggles started again "If you don't play by the rules, you have to do it in front of us."

"Faye, leave them alone." Diana laughed from the next room.

"Fine, we'll do it!" Melissa called back after a couple of seconds. Silence followed and content that they were following the rules, Faye made her way back to the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"So do you think they're doing it?" Diana asked conversationally.

"Doing it?" Faye smirked.

"Not doing it doing it." Diana said, a light blush returning to her cheeks "I mean kissing."

"You're cute when you blush." Faye stated without concious thought. As soon as she realized what she had said however she quickly tried to change the subject "Um...what time is it?"

"10: 47." Diana beamed "You really think I'm cute when I blush?"

"Well I wouldn't have said it otherwise, would I?" Faye answered gruffly. She silently vowed to stop drinking and settled back on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. They fell into silence for a few minutes before Diana spoke up again.

"It's 10:50."

"Guys, your time's up!" Faye yelled loud enough for Cassie and Melissa to hear her even in the closet. A moment later they both walked back into the room and sat down in their earlier seats.

"You look flushed Cassie." Faye observed with a grin "Did Melissa rock your world?"

Cassie rolled her eyes "It's just a game."

"Sure." Faye laughed and glanced at Diana "Do you want to go next?"

Diana shrugged but reached forward to give the bottle a halfhearted spin. Once again they all watched pensively as it spun around the circle, pointing to each of them in turn before it slid to a stop pointing at...Faye.

"That worked out!" Cassie stated enthusiastically followed by a hum of agreement from Melissa.

"Come on then." Faye said in what she hoped was a bored tone of voice as she stood up from the couch "Let's get this over with."

Diana frowned at the statement but got up and followed Faye to the closet anyway. Faye stopped at the closet door and held it open for Diana who flashed her a small smile before stepping inside.

Faye stepped in after her and closed the door, plunging them into darkness.

"Wow, it's really dark in here." Diana observed, blinking in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting.

"Duh."

"Where are you?" Diana frowned at the disembodied voice "I can't even see you. I'm going to end up kissing your nose or something." she cautiously lifted her hand, wary of moving too fast in the confined space and accidentally slapping Faye across the face. Thankfully Faye wasn't far away and Diana's hand hit her shoulder.

"So you're actually going to do it?" Faye asked, sounding slightly surprised "I would have thought you'd be too..."

"What? Uptight?" Diana asked, even as she fumbled her way over Faye's shoulder and up her neck to cup her jaw.

"Yeah, I mean..." Faye began to respond but trailed off when Diana's thumb lightly traced her lips.

Diana took the silence as her cue to lean forward and brush her lips lightly against Faye's. Despite Faye's surprise she returned the kiss instantly, their lips moving against each others with slow deliberate movements.

"Wow." Diana muttered when she pulled back slightly.

"Wow?" Faye asked, fumbling to grasp Diana's hips "I'm pretty sure you can do better than that."

Diana was about to make a retort, slightly offended by the statement but all thoughts apart from 'Wow' flew from her head as Faye kissed her again in a less reserved fashion than a moment ago. Diana's hands moved to Faye's neck and she allowed herself to be pulled forward until their bodies were pressed tightly together. She gasped out loud when Faye lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Faye chuckled breathily at the sound and not one to be outdone, Diana tugged her closer without warning, effectively deepening the kiss. She threaded a hand into Faye's dark hair and lightly licked at her lower lip, requesting access that was almost instantly granted. When her tongue slipped inside she hummed in satisfaction at the bitter taste of alcohol mixed with something that was purely Faye. The girl in question moaned softly at the contact and slipped her hands down to lightly grip Diana's ass. Diana inhaled in surprise at the bold movement but she found that instead of being irritated by the forward action, she was surprisingly turned on by it. A split second later she found herself being lifted slightly and spun around until her back hit the door with a solid thud. For a moment the air was knocked from her lungs and she was forced to pull away from the kiss to take a deep breath.

"Sorry." Faye apologized, ducking her head to place a light kiss on Diana's neck. Encouraged by the hand in her hair tightening she flicked her tongue out to lightly lick over Diana's pulsepoint. She was met with a gasp and took the initiative to lightly bite down on the area while silmuntaneously sliding her thigh between Diana's. She half expected to be pushed away at the forward movement so it came as a surprise when Diana rolled her hips down to make contact. Faye gasped at the sensation, silently thanking any higher deity she could think of that Diana had chosen to wear a short dress meaning the only thing between them was the annoying denim of Faye's jeans and the soft cotton of Diana's underwear. Still Faye could feel the heat pulsating from Diana's center and the sensation sent a flash of arousal straight to her own core "Fuck, you're so hot like this." she muttered, applying pressure to her thigh and rolling her hips up.

Diana groaned into Faye's neck and bucked forward in an attempt to gain more friction.

"Guys your time was up five minutes ago!" Melissa called out from behind the door "You can come out now."

Faye noticed the door handle turning and her eyes widened in horror. She grabbed it just in time to keep it from opening "We're busy!"

"Busy?"

"Um...Diana is..." Faye shifted her position, causing Diana to moan softly "Crying! Yeah...She's really upset and she doesn't want to leave the closet."

Despite her arousal Diana couldn't help but chuckle into Faye's neck at the irony of the statement.

"Shh." Faye giggled breathily in a very un-Faye like way "You're supposed to be upset."

"Upset?" the handle turned under Faye's hand and she gripped it tighter to keep it from opening "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Go away."

"But..."

"Go Melissa. We'll be out soon." Faye said even as she cupped Diana's breast through her shirt. She vaguely heard Melissa grumble to herself before walking off and breathed a sigh of relief "Do you want to..."

Diana shook her head "Keep going. Quick."

"Oh I can be quick." Faye assured her. Without further ado she dropped her right hand and slid it up Diana's dress. She moved the other girls panties aside and carefully slipped a finger inside. She cursed softly when she was met with wet molten heat. Diana moaned loudly at the contact and despite the arousal that jolted her Faye gently shushed her.

"Fuck Faye...hurry up." Diana demanded, bucking her hips forward.

Faye rolled her eyes at Diana's bossiness but obediantly added another finger.

"Inside...move." Diana gasped out demandingly.

Concious of the time, Faye opted against teasing and instead slipped her fingers into the writhing girl beneath her. Diana moaned at the gesture, her fingers raking desperately over Faye's lower back as he hips moved wantonly back and forth to meet the thrusts of Faye's fingers. She could hear the sound of her back hitting the door behind her but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than the heat spiking in her stomach and her insatiable need for release.

"You're so fucking..." whatever Faye had been about to say was interrupted by Diana whimpering rather loudly as Faye's thumb slid over her clit.

"Close." Diana gasped out in warning.

In response to the statement, Faye instinctively crooked her fingers in a 'come hither' motion and almost immediatly Diana bit into her shoulder to stifle her cry of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her, her hips jerking wildly.

Faye helped Diana ride out her orgasm until the girl in question sank back against the door, her breath coming in short gasps. She extracted her hand and pressed it against the door to hold them both up. She was wary of the fact that her knees were shaking slightly and didn't want to take the risk of falling.

After a couple of long minutes, Diana pulled back and kissed Faye lazily "Wow."

"Yeah." Faye agreed quietly "Wow."

"We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah...like later tonight."

Diana grinned and pressed a few short rapid kisses to Faye's lips "This game is over. There's no way I'm letting you kiss anyone else tonight."

Faye laughed at the serious statement and kissed Diana deeply "Dittto."

THE END


End file.
